I'll Be Home for Christmas
by crazybabycakes
Summary: oneshot set to the song I'll be Home for Christmas. i forgot i wrote this a while ago. better later, eh? tommyjude


**I'll be Home for Christmas**

**I'm dreaming tonight**

It was Christmas Eve and Tommy stood at the window and watched as the snow fell over the town, covering it in a blanket of white. Children played outside in the open field, running around throwing snowballs at each other, building snowmen and dropping to the ground to make snow angels. He smiled as he watched the scene in front of him and he took another sip from his mug of hot cider.

His sister had called him and told him that she was in Montreal for the holidays and she wanted to spend the holidays with her brother. Since he hadn't seen her in a few years, he took her up on the offer and headed off to Montreal as soon as he could get the time off from G Major.

Although he was excited that he was going to spend the holiday with his sister, it was still hard to say goodbye to Jude. She understood that he wanted to see his family, but she was also a tiny bit disappointed that he wouldn't be around to spend it with her. They had just started their relationship, after dancing around their feelings for so long and he wanted to do something special for her on Christmas.

**of a place I love**

And even though Jude was important to him, his family was also an important part of his life. He had spent too much time away from them and he wanted to make things right. So when he got the call last week, he packed his bags and headed over to Jude's to say goodbye.

"I'll be back for New Year's," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Promise."

She clung onto him tightly and wished he wouldn't leave. "I know," she said into the side of his neck. "But I still don't want you to go. Can you blame me for being selfish?"

He placed a gently kiss on her temple and pulled back to look at her. "No, I can't," he said as he cupped her face with his hands. "But I have to go." She frowned a little more and he said, "I promise I'll call you everyday until I get back."

"Okay," she said with a cracked voice and he leaned down and placed a soft goodbye kiss on her lips.

He smiled bittersweetly as he thought back to their goodbye. He had kept his promise of calling her everyday and had just gotten off the phone with her. Even though he was happy to be here, a part of him was still back in Toronto, back with Jude.

**Even more than I usually do**

"Uncle Tommy!" screamed a little girl's voice from behind, bringing Tommy back to the present. He turned around just in time to see his five-year-old niece running to him with a book in hand. "Mommy said you'd read to me if I said please." She jumped up and down and dangled the book in front of him. "So, PLEASE!"

Tommy set down his mug and kneeled down. "All right, Hannah-banana," he said with a smile as he ruffled the girl's hair. "I'll read to you."

"Yay!" replied Hannah and he pulled Tommy to her room. She hopped onto her bed and happily patted the spot next to her. Tommy chuckled and shook his head as he made his way over and sat down. Hannah snuggled up to him and handed him the book. "Mommy just bought this for me," she said as he pointed to the cover.

**And although I know**

Tommy's eyes scanned the cover and saw a snow covered scene with a Christmas tree in the corner. "My Christmas Wish," he read out loud. He flipped the cover and turned to the first page. Drawn out on the page was a picture of a little brown haired boy laying on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with milk and cookies on the table in front of him. "This year for Christmas, there's only one thing I need," he said as his eyes scanned over the words.

Hannah stirred next to him and flipped the page for Tommy. He pulled his arm snugger around the little girl and continued to read to her. The next picture was of the boy's mother watching him from the doorway of the living room. "And that's to have you here on Christmas Eve."

Tommy smiled as the line he just read reminded him of Jude. He turned the page and the next picture was of the mother holding a picture frame of a family. In the picture frame was her, the boy and his father. "Nothing else for me will do," he read as started to turn the page.

**it's a long road back  
**  
"Do you want someone for Christmas?" Hannah asked suddenly. Tommy was startled at her question and looked at her in amazement. "Like in the picture," she said as she pointed to the book. "I think his daddy is gone for Christmas." Hannah turned the page for Tommy and urged him to continue on. 

"So please let me spend Christmas with you." Tommy closed the book and looked down at Hannah. "I think that's enough for now," he said as a lump formed in his throat.

Hannah pouted and looked up at Tommy. "Please, can we finish it?"

Tommy smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head as he pulled her closer. "How about you take a nap first? Then we can finish it."

"Only if you'll stay with me," Hannah whispered sleepily.

"Of course," he said as he snuggled up to her and closed his eyes – dreams of Christmas filling his mind.

**I promise you**

_Tommy awoke to find someone on top of him; placing feather light kisses along his jaw line. He smiled lazily and opened his eyes to find Jude smiling down at him, the sunlight from the window illuminating her from behind._

"Merry Christmas, Tommy," she said softly. She bit her lip and smiled back at him as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured back as he leaned up and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. He sat up in bed and they sat cross-legged across from each other. He pulled her toward him so she sat in his lap, her legs hanging over his knee and over the side of the bed. "Looks like Santa left me an angel," he said as he nuzzled the crook between her neck and shoulder.

Jude playfully swatted his shoulder and he feigned a look of hurt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My parents are already here along with Sadie and Kwest. Mom's already started cooking for tonight," she said as she played with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Good, so we can sleep in a little longer," he said with a devilish grin as he pulled them back down onto the bed. Jude let out a laugh as her head hit the pillow and Tommy followed, falling right on top of her. "They don't have to know we're awake yet," he whispered as he grazed his nose against hers.

"I don't think so, Quincy," she said as she rolled them over so she was now on top. "I'm already showered and dressed, and my mom has seen me," she said as she poked Tommy's nose. "So now it's your turn to get ready."

She climbed off of him and Tommy reluctantly stood up from the bed. As Jude was about to turn open the door to the room Tommy reached out and pulled her back to him. He spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist and asked, "Did I tell you Merry Christmas yet?"

He attempted to kiss her but she pushed him away playfully. "Yes, now go get ready," she said, laughing and making her way back to the door.

"I am, I am," he said as she pushed open the door. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door and he responded by throwing a pillow at the door. 

**I'll be home for Christmas**

_"Mom, this looks so good," Jude said as she pulled cookies out of the oven. "All this food smells great." She placed the tray on the island and Sadie handed her another tray to stick in the oven._

"Thanks, honey," she said as she continued added vegetables to her dish. "I'm just glad that all of us are here this year." She smiled at her two daughters and tears sprang to her eyes. "You girls are growing up so fast. Sadies's already making me a grandma," she said with a chuckle.

Sadie walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her as Jude watched the two with a content smile. This was the way she always imagined Christmas. Her family all together and happy, with everyone they loved around them.

A pair of arms wrapped around Jude's waist and Tommy whispered, "Merry Christmas."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "You said that already," she said against his lips.

"I like saying it?" he replied with a shrug. "Get used to it, cause I'll be saying it a lot every year."

Jude pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. "And what makes you so sure we'll be spending Christmas together next year?"

"Trust me," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm always right about these things." He leaned forward and kissed her once more and then lifted her up and twirled her around. 

**You can count on me**

_Tommy set her down just as Kwest walked into the kitchen and right over to Sadie. "How's mom doing today?" he asked as he rubbed the small curve of her belly gently._

"Just fine," Sadie replied happily. She placed a hand on Kwest's cheek and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas," she whispered back to him.

"How cute," Tommy said as he let go of Jude and walked over to the pair. He held out his hand for Kwest and he took it and pulled Tommy into one of their man hugs.

Jude rolled her eyes and said, "You two are such guys." Sadie laughed at her statement as she walked over to her sister. She wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulders and pulled her close to whisper a secret to her. 

"Hey now," Tommy said as he turned to the two women. "Secrets are for everyone."

Kwest patted Tommy's back and the two men crossed their arms in front of them waiting for to be told whatever it was Sadie had told Jude. "It's nothing," Sadie said with a teasing laugh. "Get out of here," she said to the pair. "We have to finish cooking."

"Come on Tom," Kwest said. "I can tell when we're not wanted." Tommy nodded his head in agreement and the two men left the kitchen. As soon as they were gone, the two sisters burst out laughing as the continued to help their mother in the kitchen. 

**Please have snow and mistletoe**

_Tommy stood in the doorway of the dining room and looked at the scene in front of him. The tree was all lit and trimmed with ornaments the glittered and glistened as they caught the light and beneath the tree was a mountain of presents in all-different sizes._

A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as Jude wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

He turned and faced her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her head rested against his chest and she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Gently, he kissed the top of his head as his hands grazed up and down her back, the fabric of her sweater soft to his touch. She tightened her grip around his waist and closed her eyes, reveling in the moment. She wasn't quite sure why, but spending Christmas with him meant so much to her.

She looked up and smiled at him and he reflected it. Both his hands made their way to her face and he cupped it, the tips of his thumbs tracing small circles on her cheeks. They stood there for a moment, the only sound coming from the crackling fireplace and in the distance, sounds of Christmas music began to fill the air. It was in this very moment that he realized there was nowhere else he'd rather be, no one else he'd rather spend Christmas with. All those years he spent them alone, all those years he spent them with distant friends, he had no idea how he did it or how he could miss out on something as wonderful as this very moment.

"Mistletoeee," Sadie said in a singsong voice as she walked by with a smirk on her face.

The two of them glanced up at the same time and saw the hanging mistletoe. Looking back at each other, they were suddenly shy and nervous. The feeling of knowing mistletoe was above them and they were supposed to kiss made Tommy's heart race just a little faster and made him just a little bit nervous. Add to that, he knew Sadie and Victoria were peeking around the corner and watching the two of them.

Leaning down, he closed his eyes and kissed her softly. A moment later, he felt her smile and he was overwhelmed at the fact that he was the reason she was smiling; he was the one who made her happy that very moment. 

**And presents by the tree**

_"Wait, I have one more!" Sadie said as she jumped up from her seat and ran to Jude's guestroom. She emerged as few minutes later carrying a square shaped box wrapped in shiny gold wrapping paper. A darker, metallic gold ribbon wrapped around the box and it tied into a bow in the center. "This is for you," she said as she handed the box to Tommy._

Surprised, he stood up and gave her a hug before taking the box from her. "You didn't have to get me anything," he said as he inspected the box.

"I wanted to," she said as she waved her hand in the air. "Now open it," she said excitedly as she sat down next to Kwest. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

Tommy pulled at the ribbon and watched as it fell to the floor, joining the rest of the paper and bows. He lifted the lid off the box and placed it on the floor and then pulled away the tissue to reveal a simple silver frame. In the frame was a picture of Tommy and Jude from Darius' Christmas party. Their arms were wrapped around each other, each smiling at the other as everyone bustled around them. A Christmas tree was caught in the corner and the picture was in black and white. 

"Oh Sadie," Jude said as she clung onto Tommy's arm. Tears formed and threatened to spill over.

"It's perfect," he whispered. He looked up at her and she gave him a small nod as he said, "Thank you."

"You two looked so cute I had to take that photo," she said with a smile. "And when I saw how it came out I knew it would make the perfect gift."

He set the box down carefully and reached under the tree for a small box. "Okay, I think it's my turn to hand out presents," he said as he turned to Jude. She flashed him an excited smile and he took her hands into his. "Merry Christmas," he said as he handed her the little blue box wrapped in white ribbon.

She felt her heart race as she pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw what was inside and realized that Tommy had dropped down to one knee. "Tommy," she whispered, her voice cracking and a lump forming in her throat. 

**Christmas eve will find me**

"Uncle Tommy!" Hannah yelled for him to wake up as she grabbed his arm and shook it. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, the sound of the little girl's voice waking him from his dream. "Uncle Toommmyy," the little girl's voice drawling out the syllables of his name. "It's almost time for dinner."

Eyes still shut he reached up and squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He finally opened his eyes to see the face of his niece hovered close to his, her eyes searching his face. Slightly startled, he pulled back and asked, "Where's Jude?"

"Who's Jude?" Hannah grabbed onto his hands and pulled his arms, attempting to lift Tommy up. "Come on," she said as she jumped up and down, his arms flailing along with hers. 

Still in a daze and slightly confused, he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Looking around the room, he stood mid-stretch and realized that everything that had just happened was just a dream and he was back in Montreal with his sister's family and not in Toronto with Jude. "Hannah," he said as he squatted down to her level. Placing his hands on her shoulders he said, "Go ahead to the kitchen, I'll meet you in a little bit."

"Okay," she said cheerfully. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she skipped happily out the room, calling out her mother's name in the process.

Tommy sat back down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh, contemplating on what he should do. Taking a few more moments, he stood up and pulled the fabric of his jeans down, straightening them out. After that dream, he knew what he had to do.

He walked into the kitchen, bags in hand and cleared his throat as he set his bags on the floor. "I, uh, need to leave," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, his eyes averting from his sister's.

Concern washed over her face and she set the lid back on the pot and walked over to him. "Is everything okay," she asked as she placed a hand on his arm, forcing him to look at her.

Giving her a small smile he said, "Yeah, I'd love to stay here with you guys…" his voice trailing off as he spoke.

His sister nodded her head slowly, understanding what he was trying to say. "Go," she said. "She'll be happy to see you."

He pulled his sister into a warm embrace and whispered, "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Tommy," she said as she hugged him back. "Now, go," she said as she pulled away and ushered him out the door. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can catch that flight out."

Picking up his bags he turned his gaze toward Hannah and she ran over to him and hugged his leg. He used a hand to smooth down her hair and said, "Merry Christmas, Hannah."

"Merry Christmas," she said animatedly. "I hope Santa gives you what you want for Christmas!" 

He gave her a warm smile and said, "Me too."

**Where the love light gleams**

It was just past 2AM when the cab pulled up to Jude's house. The entire neighborhood was dark and the only light that shone was either from the Christmas decorations or the trees displayed in the windows. The neighborhood was peaceful and serene and the fresh snow already had a few footprints in it.

"Home just in time," the cab driver said with a smile as Tommy handed him his fare. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," he said with a slight nod as he stepped out of the cab. He shut the door and looked into the house, searching for any signs of activity. It seemed as if everyone in the house was asleep but as he got closer, he realized there were two forms asleep on the couches in the living room.

With each step he took, the snow beneath him crunched, leaving a trail behind him. When he finally reached the porch, he dropped his bags and moved one of the potted evergreens. He was relieved to see that the spare key Jude had told him about was still there. Picking it up, he inserted the key into the lock and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the click of the lock as he turned it.

He returned the key to its original location and covered it once more with the evergreen. Picking up his bags, he let out one last sigh before finally pushing open the door.

**I'll be home for Christmas **

The fireplace crackled in the background and the house was dim. In the middle of the window stood a Christmas tree, completely decorated and lit, complete with stacks of presents underneath it. Sadie was asleep on one couch, a roll of wrapping paper next to her and an unwrapped box on the floor. Tommy let out a quiet chuckle as he shook his head. Some things never changed – Sadie and Jude leaving all their wrapping to the last minute.

He wiped his shoes on the mat by the door, careful to dry off all the snow before he moved any further into the house. Quietly, he set his bags down and he took of his coat and scarf and hung draped them over the side of the recliner. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair and made his way to the couch where Jude was sleeping.

She was curled up on the other couch in front of the fireplace, a roll of ribbon still in her hands. The box on the floor in front of her was already wrapped in simple red wrapping paper and the tag on it read 'Tommy'. He smiled as he knelt down in front of her and watched her sleep, the light from the fireplace casting a soft glow over her face. Gently, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and watched as she stirred in her sleep. 

"Hey," he said so softly that he wasn't sure if he had said it or imagined it in his head. When she still didn't open her eyes, he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek and placed feather light kisses along her jaw line, just as she had in his dream. 

Her eyelids fluttered open and he stopped what he was doing and smiled at her. She blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she tried to register what was going on. A look of confusion washed over her face as she opened her mouth to speak. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hoarse. 

"I came home," he said as he continued to graze her cheek with his hand.

She placed a hand over his and held it against her cheek, reveling in his touch after being away from him for so long. "But you weren't supposed to be back until New Years," she said as she closed her eyes. "How did you manage a flight?"

"Let's just say I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone," he said as she opened her eyes once more to look at him.

"But your sister, and your family-"

"You're the only one I want to spend Christmas with," he said softly. Every second that passed, he felt more and more love for her and he wondered how he could have even thought he could get through Christmas without her. "All this talk of being at home with your family and with the ones you love has made realize that you're the only that really matters to me."

A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and Tommy caught it with his thumb. He took her hands and pulled her up so she was now sitting on the couch. He slipped off his shoes and joined her on the couch, pulling them both down so that they were now on their sides, her back pressed against him. His one arm rested underneath her head and the other wrapped around her waist. She laid her arm on top of his and intertwined her fingers with his. "Merry Christmas," he whispered to her as they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
**  
If only in my dreams**


End file.
